The Test
by Liesl Fair
Summary: An old friend of Tifa's is coming for a visit and she remembers how much Cloud hated her friends growing up. Will this one be the same? Will she be able to pass the test and get along with the members of AVALANCHE?
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: I don't own Final Fantasy 7 or anything associated with it. I am simply a fan who created a fictional story based of Final Fantasy 7. Hints the term fanfiction. So, we good bros and sisters? Awesome. "Stay thirsty, my friends"- Most Interesting Man in the World, Dos Equis commercials.**

**Summery: An old friend of Tifa is coming for a visit. Cloud remembers how much he hated Tifa's friends growing up. Will this one be the same? Will she be able to pass the test and get along with the members of AVALANCHE?**

**new character added. The name Liesl is pronounced LEE-zull. "Lee" rhymes with "See" and "Zull" rhymes with "Dull"**

**also, noted that I may be sprinkling in bits and pieces of our own world into the world of Final Fantasy 7. Such as fast food restaurants, song artists, etc. nothing too major... **

* * *

**The Test:**

Tifa was running around like a maniac cleaning up the bar, muttering to herself, and seemed to over all be in a panic when Cloud arrived with more cleaning supplies as ordered. She was so focused on her task she didn't notice the blond come in.

"Um here's your stuff." he said hoping not to startle her.

"Oh! Thank goodness. Took you long enough! She'll be here any minute and I gotta get this place clean.'' Tifa said slightly out of breath.

"She?"

"Liesl! She's an old friend of mine that I haven't seen in years."

"Oh. "

"If you're just gonna stand around in here the least you can do is help."

...-o-...

It was a beautiful day today and she was going to see her old friend. Liesl was in a good mood and she was just outside of Edge where Tifa's bar was located... um somewhere.

Luckily it didn't take long to find her destination. Some helpful locals pointed her on her way. Next thing she knew Tifa was throwing herself on her and practically shrilling "LIESL!" Pulling away, Tifa blushed at her own silly behavior.

"Sorry. I'm just so excited that you're finally here! I can't wait for you to meet everyone! It's a shame you just missed Cloud. He has a few more deliveries to make then he'll be back to meet you."

"He's the emo kid you were telling me about right?"

"Liesl! Play nice! He's been my friend since we were kid. We grew up together. Besides, you haven't even met him yet."

"Ok I'll be nice." Liesl noted Tifa seemed to be studying her as if they had never meet before.

"What? Why are you looking at me like that?"

"Sorry. It's just... You look so different than I remember. Last time I saw you, your hair was much shorter, like to your shoulders and curly. Now it's touching the top of you pants and it's straight... and I think its gotten darker... I didn't know black hair could get darker."

"I guess my hair has changed a lot in the past 5 years. You've changed too. Your hair is much shorter than it was last time I saw you, you no longer look like a stripper, and you've grown... in the chest area... I didn't think those would get any bigger." Liesl looked down at her own smaller C cup bosom then again at Tifa's... 'those cant be real' she thought to herself.

"You've grown, too. But you've actually gotten taller. You're taller than me now."

"I've always been taller than yo-"

"HI! I'M YUFFIE! YOU MUST BE LIESL! I'VE HEARD SO MUCH ABOUT YOU!" Screamed a much younger girl? She sounded like a girl anyway. And where did she come from for that matter. Liesl suddenly became aware of the three men walking in behind this Yuffie. One was holding hand with a little girl. One by one they were introduced to Liesl by Tifa each indicating they've heard a great deal about her. She assured them she had heard about them too but not to expect her to remember which face went with which name.

"Where's Cloud?" asked Marlene

"He has a few more deliveries to make. He should be here soon, sweetie. Denzel's in his room, though." answered Tifa

With that, she ran off to join him.

...-o-...

About an hour or so into their little gathering Tifa spotted a certain blond sneaking in. Dragging Liesl away from the group by her arm Tifa hurried over to him before he could disappear.

"Cloud! It's about time you showed up! This is my friend Liesl." said Tifa finally releasing Liesl's arm from her death grip. As Liesl turned to face him he eyes widened in terror just for a second and before either woman could see his reaction he quickly concealed it. It just couldn't be her of all people. Maybe she wouldn't remember him after all, he hoped. He would die of humiliation, again, if she remembered. Despite the whirlwind of thoughts now filling his mind he managed to find his voice, "Hello, Liesl."

"Hello, Cloud, is it?" she replied smiling and looking suspiciously close to laughing.

'Oh no she remembers!' he thought while panic threatened to overwhelm him, "Yeah, I'm Cloud. Tifa's been talking about you all day today. Though, when she described you she didn't quite do you any justice." he said unable to stop the words from coming out. Feeling embarrassed with himself, for acting the same way he had the last time, he looking away.

"Well, I could say the same about you" Liesl flirted back "Tifa has told me a bit about you as well but I must say she didn't mention you were this attractive."

Cloud could feel his face getting hotter and awkwardly ask "H-How about we get a drink at the bar?"

"Sure"

Not really sure how to feel about the exchange she just witnessed between her two best friend Tifa walk with them to the bar and served them their drinks. Cloud took his and disappeared in the group of men. Yuffie came and join the pair of women.

"So... what was that all about?" asked Tifa

"Yeah! I could totally see you guys from over there and Cloud looked like he was either about to run screaming or have a heart attach a die" Yuffie added, half yelling.

Liesl laughed "I don't know...I don't know him yet... But he sure is gorgeous."

...-o-...

Across the room Cloud found himself completely captivated by Liesl once again. Her black hair had grown longer than the last time, she was taller than she was that summer so many years ago, and somehow, though he didn't know it was even possible, she grew even more beautiful. Everything else about her was just as he remembered, her enchanting emerald green eyes, tan skin from being out in the sun all summer with just a hint of pink on her cheeks and shoulders, the hypnotic sound of her laughter, and even her clothes were similar to the way she was dressed that day. A loose fitted light gray tank top with a picture of a sugar skull with orange flowers in the eye sockets and on the side(so it looked like a girl with a flower in her hair) hung from her shoulders, black athletic shorts, that showed off her toned legs, were long enough so she didn't look slutty but short enough so they didn't quite reach the middle of her thighs. Just below her ankle a bit of her black and orange striped sock were visible, and she wore dark gray and black running shoes.

Cloud still wasn't certain if Liesl remembered him, but he was thankful his face and shirt weren't covered with blood from the broken nose he suffered that day, or else she's recognize him for sure. The thought of that made him visible shiver and he could not bare the humiliation a second time.

"Cloud? Are you cold?" asked Vincent interrupting Cloud's thought, snapping him back to the present.

"Um... no I'm fine."

"You just shivered."

"It was nothing."

Following Cloud's gaze, Vincent realized he wasn't staring off into space as the group of males all thought after all.

"She's beautiful." noted Vincent, watching Cloud for his reaction.

Looking away quickly, knowing he'd been caught, "Yeah... I..."

"You haven't taken your eye off that girl since you got here, fool. The hell's that all about? You like her, huh?" added Barret.

Cloud could once again feel his face getting hotter and before he could react Cid and Barret were laughing, slapping him on the shoulder and rustling his hair. Even Vincent looks amused.

"Bout damn time you got yourself a girl." laugh Cid.

...-o-...

Hearing all the commotion coming from the group of guy, the women watch silently as they all seemed to be poking fun at Cloud.

"I wonder what that's all about..." spoke Yuffie, for once not yelling.

"I think it because he's been staring at Liesl all night." answered Tifa.

"He has?" asked Liesl all but blushing.

"Yeah! I'm pretty sure he's totally in love with you. I mean the way he's been staring at you he looks like he's forgotten how to breathe. It's cute really, and I've never seen him like that." Tifa said eyeing Liesl almost suspiciously.

"I have." Liesl reviled casually, still watching the guys horse around as they started to make their way toward the girl, pushing Cloud in front of them.

Both Tifa and Yuffie stared at her blankly, not really sure what to make of her comment.

"When?" They asked in harmony

Just then the men had gotten close enough to hear the conversation the women were having.

"At least, I'm pretty sure it was him... it's hard to say without all the blood all over his face."

"OH NO!" Cloud interrupted "You do remember! Please! I'm begging you, don't say anything else! Please!"

"It WAS you!" announced Liesl in between laughing fits. Cloud could no longer bare to make eye contacted with anyone and kept his gaze firmly fixed on the floor.

Everyone stared at the pair in shock and wonder for what felt like hours.

"What did you mean earlier all the blood and stuff?" Yuffie asked Liesl, finally breaking the silence.

Cloud groaned and looked like he wanted to die. "Well... Cloud?" Liesl responded not really sure what to say, seeing how miserable he looked.

Feeling everyone staring at him knowing they'd never leave him, or Liesl for that matter, alone about this until they got their answers, he figured he might as well tell them.

Sighing heavily, he began, "It was about 10 years ago, back when I was still with Shinra. Zack and I were out on a mission and we stopped in Gongaga, and at the market I saw this girl and I got so caught up staring at her I... ran into a pole... and broke my nose... and got knocked flat on my back."

The group broke in to laughter. The females, despite their best efforts, tried to conceal it but were unable to do so. The males laughed uncontrollably, even Vincent chuckled just a bit.

"Oh come on! There's got to be more to the story than just that!" Tifa managed still laughing.

"No! There's not!" snapped Cloud feeling embarrassed and angry.

"Yes there is." admitted Liesl "my father's a medic and I was his apprentice at the time, so we ended up taking him back to my house to fix he's broken nose and wash his clothes before he and my brother headed back out on their mission."

"Brother!?" several of the group members asked in unison.

"Yes, brother. My full name is Liesl Fair. Zack Fair is my older brother. And I'm still not sure how he felt when he caught Cloud staring at me." Liesl laugh at the memory. "We didn't exactly get to properly meet that day though, did we Cloud?"

"...sorry." Cloud mumbled still looking at the floor.

"Oh come on Cloud! Cheer up! We're not laughing at you... we're laughing with you." Cid said elbowing him.

"Kill me now!" muttered Cloud no longer feeling angry, but still humiliated.

"I thought it was adorable." said Liesl, looking to the girls, knowing they'd agree. "It makes a girl feel pretty when a guy isn't watching where he's going because he's too busy watching her."

"Sweetheart! If a guy isn't watching were his going because he's caught up looking at a girl, 'specially when he runs into something looking at her, it's not because he thinks she's 'pretty,' it's because to him she's perfect and there ain't another girl like her anywhere." Cid informed her.

Finally Cloud took his eye off the floor and allowed himself to look at Liesl who was smiling at him. This time he didn't look away, seeing her smile at him like that he couldn't help but to smile just a little bit, too, but only for a brief moment.

Leaning over the bar Tifa whispered in Liesl's ear "I think you passed the test. I have a feeling everyone will want to see you again... particularly a certain blond."

Looking back at Cloud Liesl asked "Would you like to grab a bite with me some time? Maybe you can even show me around town."

Feeling everyone staring at him for the millionth time tonight he answered "Sure. How 'bout tomorrow at 7?"

"Sounds perfect." Liesl replied just as the group erupted into cheering.


	2. Chapter 2

**The Next Test**

Cloud laid flat on his back with his hands covering his nose. It has to be broken. He glanced over at the girl he was staring at before he got knocked to the ground, and saw she was trying her best to not laugh, but was failing miserably. He groaned in humiliation and tried to sit up, only to be overcome by dizziness.

Zack came into view, laughing above him, with his hand stretched out, offering it to Cloud, who accepted and with help sat up slowly.

"Watch were you're going next time, dummy!" Zack warned, still laughing at the teen. "You ok?" he asked as the blood steadily flowed from Cloud's nose, soaking his uniform and dripping in a few places on the ground.

Glaring up at Zack, Cloud saw his hand once again extended to aid him back on his feet. Feeling a bit angry at his own clumsiness, he looked down at his blood-soaked hands and realized something was off.

The gloves! These were black. He could have sworn he had on brown ones only moments ago, and there was a lot more blood then there should have been from one little broken nose. He noticed it was no longer on him, but around him and in his hair with perhaps a bit on his face. He could be sure, the rain was washing it way. Rain? When did it start raining? It was then, he noted Zack wasn't standing over him, but was laying beside him. This is where all the extra blood had come from. Zack's hand was still outstretched toward Cloud, only now holding a sword for him to take.

Completely in shock and unsure of how to react to his new surroundings, he grabbed it as Zack's eyes closes and a smile played across his lips. In Cloud's mind Zack's voice echoed "You are my living legacy."

With a start, Cloud jerked up in his bed, sweating and panting heavily. Looking around at the familiar room, he thought to himself, trying to steady his nerves. 'It was only a dream.'

...-o-...

Liesl sat on Tifa's bed with her legs crossed, rummaging through her overnight bag for an outfit to wear tonight, as Tifa sat behind her brushing her hair.

"SO what are we going to do with all of this hair?" Tifa teased, seeming to be more excited than Liesl. "Oh! And can I fix your make-up? You're gonna shave your legs, right? And-"

"Whoa there, Nelly! Slow your roll. This is just the first date, let's not get all carried away. Beside, I never wear make-up, AND it's summer. Highly inappropriate for a gal to allow her unsightly body hair to grow. I shave as soon as those bad boys start to show." Liesl remark, making sure to cut off Tifa, before she could give her an unwanted make over.

"You're gonna at least dress nice and fix your hair, right?"

"Yes! Relax it's only 6:00. We agreed to go out at 7:00. I got plenty of time to shower, get dressed, and fix my hair before Cloud gets here."

"I should probably go call him to be sure he's going to be here on time." Tifa nagged walking out of the bedroom. "He better shower too! I bet he's not even going to change his clothes!"

Liesl shook her head smiling and headed into the bathroom.

...-o-...

Freshly showered, Cloud dressed in his usual attire of black on black... with more black. After a grand total of 10 minutes he was ready, or at least he thought. Cid, Barret, and Marlene, who had been waiting for him in his living room, seemed to think otherwise.

"THAT'S what you're gonna wear?" sneered Marlene, scrunching her nose in disapproval.

"Um...Yeah. What's wrong with it?" Cloud worried, as Cid and Barret groaned in unison at his cluelessness.

Marlene took him by the hand and guided him towards his bedroom, "We got a lot of work to do." she sighed.

As soon as she was through the bedroom door, she released his hand and headed to the closet in search of a new outfit. Cloud sat on his bed and waited patiently while Marlene combed through his shirts.

Seeming to pull one at random, she turned and inquired "How about this one?" holding out a sky blue shirt for him to see.

Slightly amused, he hung his head in defeat, "Out of all my shirts... you pick THAT one... Today of all days."

"You don't like it?" asked Marlene, looking a little hurt.

"It's not that. I just... Why did you pick that one?"

"I don't know. I like blue and this one's a pretty blue and I like this black marks... they kinda look like a train map or something. Why?"

"It's just, that shirt didn't always belong to me. I'd actually forgotten I had it."

"What do you mean?"

"Well you see, a long time ago... when I was in a town called Gongaga... I saw Liesl there. I didn't actually talk to her or anything. I got hurt, and got blood all over my shirt. So, I ended up going to her house and her brother let me borrow that shirt while mine was being washed... and I forgot to give it back."

"Well in that case, you have to wear it'" Marlene urged in delight "It's a good sign."

"You think so?"

"Uh-huh! It means your dates gonna go well."

Seeing Marlene look so excited, Cloud just couldn't resist "Alright, I'll wear it."

"Cloud?" One more thing..."

"Yeah?"

"Lose the half shirt thing, ok?"

"It's not a shirt! It's called a duster."

"It's a skirt. And no gloves or weapons. It's a date, not a battle." Marlene giggled, leaving the room so Cloud could change.

...-o-...

At 7 o'clock, as scheduled, Cloud arrived at the bar to pick up Liesl. As he walked through the door, she and Tifa were coming down the stairs. Liesl worn a white loose fitted racerback tank top, with a picture of a hot pink tiger lily. The design was off centered to the right and almost covered the entire front. She paired the top with black denim shorts, the same black and gray running shoes she wore yesterday, this time with hot pink and black polka dotted socks, and a hot pink tank top peeked out from underneath the straps and over the top of the white shirt. She pulled her hair up into a messy bun with a single French braid starting at the right side of her head(where her bangs would be) and curved its was to the left and back ending at the bun.

"Have fun you two!" Tifa sang, walking behind the bar, as Liesl walking on the opposite side to meet Cloud.

"Ready? Liesl ask Cloud, completely ignoring Tifa.

"Yeah." He nodded, walking with her to the door, allowing her to take the lead.

As she walked outside, Cloud notice the back of her tank top was lace, allowing him to see she wasn't wear a pink tank top underneath as he had thought, but instead a pink sports bra, so her back was visible through the lace. 'Where does this girl get these crazy clothes?' he thought.

"Don't run into any poles!" Tifa hollered as Cloud walked through the door, pausing long enough to glare at her.

"Where to?" inquired Liesl, suppressing a smile, having heard Tifa's remark.

"I have an idea." He announced, climbing into his motorcycle, motioning for her to do the same.

...-o-...

Arriving at their destination, as Cloud parked, Liesl took in the ruins around her and tried to make sense of her surroundings.

"Are you lost?" She questioned, studying the church beside her.

"No. This is it." Cloud assured her, unloading a basket from the back of his bike.

"Alright..." She doubted, but was willing to go along with his plan... she hoped he had a plan, otherwise this would prove to be a lousy date.

Entering the church, a few thing struck Liesl as odd. First was the smell of flowers. They seemed to have replaced much of the original flooring that once existed here. Second was the water that occupied the back of the church, along with a very large sword. Which, was another thing that was totally out of place among the ruins.

"Is that what I think it is?" she quipped, pointing at the blade.

Cloud nodded "Zack's Buster sword."

"What is... you know what... Why don't we just enjoy our date?"

In moments, they had set up a picnic and began eating. Liesl set her phone to play her favorite music softly. "OK! I can't take it anymore. Why here?" Liesl asked as curiosity overwhelmed her.

"Well... It's kind of a long story but this place has been kind of my hideout. When I wanted to be alone and get way form everyone and everything, I'd come here. It holds a lot of history. And my past was pretty unhappy."

"And now that you're moving forward looking for happiness... the place that once represented a trouble past, will now represent the start of a bright future?"

"Well... That's the plan anyway."

"Ok so trouble past is probably not such a great topic for a first date." Liesl indicated as Cloud shook his head in agreement

"Well is there anything you would like to share?"

"I didn't pick this shirt."

Liesl giggled "I didn't even know you still had it!"

"You have a sharp memory, don't you?"

"Sometime. How about we play a little game? One called 'If you had to pick?'"

"Um... Ok..."

"It's just as the title implies. I'll start, and you HAVE to answer, and no matter who asks the question, we both answer, deal?"

"Deal."

"If you had to pick, sweet or spice?"

"Depended on my mood."

"Agreed. Although, I do tend to lend toward sweet when I get upset."

"Um... If you had to pick...chocolate or vanilla?"

"White chocolate."

"That exists?!"

"YEAH! I'll hook you up. My grandmother was a HUGH chocoholic, and she would always sneak Zack and I some as kids. That's where I get my sweet tooth." Liesl admitted, smiling at the memory, "I remember this one time, Zack found her chocolate stash and ate a whole bunch of it... He was SO hyper after that. And when he crashed from the sugar high he got REALLY mean! He chased me around the house trying to tackle me and kick me and hit me. And he was yelling he was Ninja Zack!"

Smirking at the story, Cloud asked "Were y'all close?"

"No actually. We really weren't. I mean we didn't hate each other or anything, but it wasn't until after he left and joined up with Shinra that we started to get along better. I mean by then we didn't see each other anymore and we'd write letters to each other. We ended up growing really close, at least until... I think the worst part of losing him wasn't that we were finally close, but that I still have no idea what happen." She reviled with a far away look in her eyes.

"Come on. There's something I wanna show you." Cloud said standing and packing up their picnic.

...-o-...

Cloud had parked them on a cliff, with a small flower bed near the edge, over looking a city of ruins. Climbing of the motorcycle, Liesl walk as close to the end of the precipice as possible without disturbing the yellow blooms. Unable to find a clue in the landscape as to why Cloud had brought them here, she turned and confessed "I don't understand."

Dismounting the bike he explained, "This is the exact spot where Zack died."

Blankly, she stared at the ground beneath her feet in disbelief, and after a long pause she gasped, "It was you!"

Overcome with guilt, Cloud hung his head in shame, waiting for her to yell, to tell him she hated him, demand to never see him again, or even hit him.

"In the letter... he said he was on the run... he and a friend. I was living in Midgar, working in my own clinic... he asked me to help... his friend was sick and he was looking for a girl... he wanted me to heal his friend and help him track her down... he never showed... and I never heard form him again."

Surprised by Liesl's information, Cloud snapped his head up long to see the steady stream of tears falling from her eyes before hanging he's head lower. Hearing Liesl move closer he braced himself for what he knew was to come.

"That was you, wasn't it? The sick friend, I mean." she demanded.

Cloud simply nodded slowly, still waiting for her to react at predicted.

After what seemed like a life time, he felt a pair of small arms wrap around his waist and squeeze him tightly, but not painfully or uncomfortably.

"Thank you." Liesl whispered as tears shocked through Cloud's borrowed shirt.

Shocked, he drew in a shaky breath "Why are you thanking me?" he mutter looking at her with his head still hung.

"This is such a relief!" she exclaimed finally releasing him to place her hand of her forehead. "All this time I worried...But you survived! And you were there! When Zack didn't show up as planned and I heard about his death I fear the sick friend died, too. Yet here you are and you were with him when he died, weren't you?"

"Yeah." He answered, staring at Liesl in total confusion.

Taking Cloud's bare hands in her own, "All these year, he's been living through you. Thank you!" she smiled.

'You are my living legacy.' Zack's voice rang in Cloud's mind once again, but for the first time he understood what they meant. No longer able to control himself, he pulled Liesl into a tight hug, and for the first time in a long time, he allowed a few tears to trickle down his face, but quickly wiped them away before Liesl could see.

Wiping away the moisture from her eyes as well, she suggested "How about we get back to our date and stop making each other cry? I'm starving."

"Sound good" He agreed, catching the bottle of water Liesl throw him from the nearly forgotten basket strapped to his bike.

Grabbing two sandwiches and a few more bottles, Liesl made her way back to the edge of the cliff, being doubly sure to not damage any of the blossoms, and sat with her feet hanging over, then set her phone to play music softly once more.

By the time they finished eating the sun had set, and Cloud gazed at the stars over the ruined city. Sensing he was lost in his own world, Liesl got a mischievous idea. Standing, she moved behind him and held her beverage above his head, pausing for a moment to be sure she wasn't going to be caught red handed. Convinced he hadn't noticed what she was up to, she poured the entire contents onto the unsuspecting man.

Gasping, Cloud scrambled to he feet and faced Liesl, his formerly spiky hair now clung to his face in pieces here and there, murderously he glared at her.

Laughing hysterically, she joked "Welcome back, little kitty!"

"'Little kitty?' Because I look like a drowned cat?"

Picking up a new bottle she raised it to her lips and nodded. Just as she took her first sip, Cloud grasped the end and squeezed, causing water to gush out all over her. She quickly pulled the bottle away, glaring back with a mouthful.

"Don't you dar-" Cloud's warning was cut off, due to Liesl spewing the liquid directly in his face.

Snatching up a bottle of his own, he threatened "I'd run if I were you."

"Bring it on, little kitty." she dared.

...-o-...

They arrived back at the 7th Heaven still soaked from their battle and paused in the entry hand in hand.

"I had a wonderful time tonight." Liesl stated smiling.

"Me too." Cloud grind, leaning in to kiss her.

Before their lips could meet the door flew open as a feminine voice boomed, "FINALLY! YOU'RE BACK!" dragging Liesl away from her almost kiss and towards Tifa, who sat waiting at the bar, Yuffie continued loudly "YOU HAVE TO TELL US ALL ABOUT THE DATE! WHY ARE YOU ALL WET?"

Watching the females, Cloud joined the group of males, eyeing him anxiously.

"Why are you all wet?" Cid repeated.

"We had a water fight." Cloud explained, still watching Liesl, who was now laughing and relaying the events of the night. Aware of the silence that now filled his side of the room, Cloud looked at the men surrounding him "What? She started it!" He defended childishly, allowing his gaze to drift once more to Liesl, as the right corner of his mouth raised into a crooked smile.

"AH! Spiky! You're in love!" teased Barret.

"I'm definitely in strong like." Cloud admitted.

"I take it you date was successful." Vincent chimed in.

"If I were you, I'd hold on tight to this one." advised Cid.

"Yeah" Cloud responded, more focused on Liesl who looking back at him. Once again unable to control himself, he walked over to her, placing he hands gently on her cheeks and claimed the kiss he had been denied, thanks to Yuffie's interruption.

All around the pair, the room filled with cheering, and for once Cloud sensed a bright future ahead.

* * *

**Is Cloud correct? Will his relationship with Liesl prove to be a good thing after all? Will they be able to past the test of time, facing problems and obstacles together? Find out in chapter 3 THE IMPOSSIBLE TEST coming soon.**

**I hope you enjoyed this chapter! THANKS FOR READING EVERYONE!**

**PLEASE let me know what you think of it! Even if you don't like the story. **


	3. Chapter 3

**The Impossible Test**

Cloud sat at the table, halfheartedly eating his cereal, watching the snow fall lightly outside the dining room window. Music played softly filling the silence.

"UGH! I hate snow! It's too cold and wet and I hate it with a fiery passion." Liesl groaned, joining him at the table, putting away her cellphone, having finished a call. "Why can't it be summer all year long? Fuck this! I'm moving to a tropical island and wasting my life away lounging on the beach."

"Finish your coffee, Grouch. You'll hate everything less and I won't have to listen to you complain." Cloud muttered, still half asleep.

"You're not invited to my island, Little Kitty." She remarked sarcastically.

"Your island? We'll see about that when you start to get lonely." He smiled "So, What did your mom want?"

"To know if we'd be coming to visit over the holidays."

"Visit?!" He repeated almost choking on his cereal. "As in stay at their house… for a few days… And nights!"

"It's not like they're going to do anything to you, and isn't it about time you met them? Officially. Besides I haven't seen either one of them since I came here to see Tifa. And that was six months ago!"

"Ok. I guess you're right, Love"

"I always am."

"We'll go visit them-"

"First thing tomorrow.

"Wait what?! Liesl!" He hollered after her as she made her way into the bedroom.

"You're the best!" She sang in reply.

…-o-…

By the time they arrived at Liesl's former home it was late evening and growing darker. A woman, who looked like an older and more country version of Liesl, greeted them on the front steps. In a southern accent she exclaimed "Well I'll be! Y'all are finally here! We've been on pins and needles waitin' for y'all to show" embracing Liesl in a tight hug, the woman continued "It's been too quiet around here with you gone."

"I bet it has." Cloud mumbled under his breath.

"And you must be Cloud!" the woman announced turning her attention to him "OH MY! Pretty lil' thing, aren't ya."

"Oh no, Mama. This is Mark. I met him on the way here and decided to bring him instead. Though, I'm pretty sure he's an ax murderer, so that may not have been my smartest decision." Liesl said facetiously.

"Hush your mouth! He's too gorgeous to be an ax murderer." Liesl's mother joked back. "My name is Marla, but you just call me Mama, ya hear? And we are just tickled pink to have you here, so make yourself right at home. And if you need anything at all you just let me know, ok?" She ranted as she led the pair into the house and upstairs to Liesl's old bedroom.

"Where's Daddy?" asked Liesl, setting her bags down beside the bed.

"Washin' up for diner. If y'all aren't down by the time he's done, I'll send him right up." Marla informed, leaving the couple to get settled.

"Well, Little Kitty, looks like we've got a minute alone." Liesl smiled flirtatiously. Smiling back, Cloud allowed her to lead him over to the bed and pull him on top of her while placing a lustful kiss on her lips, trailing his way toward her neck. Just as things started to get heated, the sound of someone clearing their throat interrupted them. Sitting up frantically, Liesl knocked Cloud off the bed.

A late-fifties version of Zack with Liesl's green eyes glared at Cloud with violent intent. Cloud was thankful he landed on the opposite side of the bed, so Old Zack couldn't see just how tight his pants had become, particularly in the zipper region.

"Daddy!" Liesl exclaimed, running to Old Zack, throwing her arms around his neck.

Hugging her back, he greeted "Hello, Princess."

"This is Cloud." She introduced, gesturing to the blond who still sat behind the bed. "Cloud this is Obadiah, my father." Now facing Cloud, she gave him a warning look that told him if he misbehaved then he'd be in serious trouble. Resembling a deer in headlights, he waves awkwardly.

Glaring at Cloud once more, Obadiah turned his attention back towards his daughter and informed "Dinner's ready. Mama sent me to come get y'all. And YOU" he scolded, pointing at Cloud "will be staying in Zack's old room."

"Thanks Daddy. Be down in a minute." Liesl remarked, as her father left the room. She faced the unmoved blond and give him her "you're dead" look.

"What?!" Cloud squeaked in fear.

…-o-…

At the dinner table the mood hadn't improved for Cloud. Liesl gabbed on with her parents and every time they asked him a question, Liesl saved him from unbearable awkward silences by answering for him. Most of the time.

"So, how did you two meet?" asked Marla.

"Uuuummmm…" Cloud intelligently replied, looking to Liesl, half panicked, and knowing the embarrassment that was to come. Trying hard not to laugh, Liesl managed "How did we officially meet? Or the first time we saw each other?"

"Both and don't skip on the details." insisted Marla, resting her elbow in the table and placing her chin in her hand in anticipation.

Before Liesl could begin, Cloud finished his almost full glass of wine, though he didn't really like the taste. Grabbing the bottle from the center of the table, Liesl refilled Cloud's glass, no longer trying to hide the grin that now played across her lips.

"Well, y'all remember the last time we saw Zack? He had that friend with him? It was summer time and we were all at the market place."

"You mean that scrawny fella that broke his nose? The one we had to bring back here for me to patch up?" inquired Obadiah.

"Yes! Liesl delighted as Cloud finished off another glass of wine. Liesl decided to take up the habit of refilling Cloud's glass as soon as it was empty.

"What about him?" asked Marla.

Liesl simply pointed at Cloud who was in the process of finishing off another glass.

The Fairs' laughter filled the room as Cloud sipped his newly refilled beverage slowly this time, while he waited patiently waited for them to regain their composure. After what felt like hours to Cloud, Marla breathed "I'm sorry, sweetheart. We don't mean to make you uncomfortable."

"So, were you and Zack good friends?" questioned Obadiah, almost making it sound like an accusation.

Cloud nodded in response.

"Were you with him when he died?" demanded Obadiah allowing the anger in his voice to be heard clearly.

"Yes." Cloud bite back.

After a moment of silent tension, Marla piped "I do believe we need more wine.'

"I'll get the dishes started for you." added Liesl, gathering the plates.

Safely in the kitchen, Marla remarked "That was… unexpected. Should we leave those two alone?"

"I don't know. Is Daddy going to do anything?"

Before Marla could answer the sound of something shattering drew the females' attention. Hurrying back into the dining room, they arrived in time to see Obadiah pinning Cloud by his shirt against the buffet.

"You murdered my son!" he yelled.

"Obadiah!" Marla reprimanded, horrified by her husband's behavior.

Breaking free easily, Cloud stormed upstairs to his borrowed room. Lingering long enough to give her father her "you dead' stare, Liesl followed Cloud.

…-o-…

Joining Cloud on the floor next to Zack's old bed, Liesl looked around the unchanged room. "I haven't been in here in a few years." Liesl muttered, attempting to lighten Cloud's mood.

"He called me a murderer." he grumbled angrily.

Smirking slightly because she did the same thing when she introduced him to her mother, Liesl replied calmly as she ran her fingers through Cloud's hair "I know, Little Kitty, and he was out of line."

Sighing heavily and laying his head on Liesl's shoulder he admitted "This is a disaster." Swaying, he almost fell off of Liesl, finally feeling the effects of the wine.

"Whoa, there, Little Kitty. I think you're a wee bit drunk." Liesl said.

"Just a bit." he agreed. "How do I fix this, Love? I can't let first impression of me be this…. And then what? Never see me again because they hate me so much?"

"Calm down. Things will be better in the morning. After everyone has had time to cool off. Then we'll start over." advised Liesl, still running her fingers through Cloud's hair.

"If they even let me stay here that long. I wouldn't be surprised if they kicked me out after all that's happened tonight."

"They won't. And if they try I won't let them. Besides, I think Mama's on your side. She looked pretty upset with Daddy for the 'murder' comment." Cloud winced at the word "murder" and swayed again.

"You ok, Little Kitty? Are you going to be sick or do you need to lay down?" asked Liesl, making the same face he'd seen her make while treating her patients at her clinic.

"I'm fine, Love." he assured her.

Suddenly, there was a timid knock at the door, which was open fully, and Obadiah stood in the doorway bashfully. Liesl's medic faces melted into pure anger.

"Mind if I speak to Cloud alone?" her father quipped.

"I don't know. You gonna accuse him of murder and attack him again?" she sassed, making sure her anger was clearly heard in her voice.

Shaking his head, Obadiah voiced calmly "No, I just wanna talk."

Liesl looked to Cloud who gave her a single nod. As she exited the room she paused in the doorway, refusing to meet her father's eye, and threatened "Fix this or you'll lose your daughter, too." Stomping her way downstairs, she joined her mother.

…-o-…

Obadiah and Cloud sat on opposite ends of the bed, and after a few minutes of the men looking around the room avoiding eye contact in unpretentious silence, Obadiah cleared his throat and announced "My wife has informed me, if I don't apologize to you for accusing you of murdering Zack, then I will find myself sleeping on the porch. And my daughter has made it clear if I don't try to fix this and play nice, then she will never forgive me and I'll never see her again."

"But you're not sorry and you hate me." Cloud noted coldly.

"Something like that."

"Right." Cloud huffed as he crossed the room to the closet to retrieve his bag, disturbing a bag in the process. Grunting, he knelt to clean up the mess, and as he was filing away the contents of the box he realized it was all letters addressed to Liesl from Zack and pictures. Nostalgia took over him as he sat looking at the smiling face of his best friend. He could tell the photograph was taken the day he broke his nose because he was in the background, and he remember Zack was acting like a goofball just before he saw the camera flash that drew his attention to Liesl. Returning the picture to its box, he realized Obadiah was sitting across from him, with tears in his eye, reading one of the letters. Upon finishing, Obadiah looked at Cloud as a few of the tears fell down his cheek and pulled Cloud into a tight and almost painful hug. Too shocked to respond, Cloud waited for Obadiah to release him.

"Well this is unexpected." Liesl broke in, leaning against the door frame. "What brought this on?"

"I don't know, Love. I Just…." Cloud trailed off, still trying to figure out what was happening himself. Finally letting him go, Obadiah held up the letter for Liesl to see. Joining the males on the floor and taking the paper from her father, she skimmed over the words. "I got this a few days before… Before he died." looking at Cloud, she continued, "This is the letter I was talking about on our first date."

"Cloud, I apologize for what I said. I think I understand just how important you were to Zack. And I could see from the beginning just how important you are to Liesl. So, if you're willing I'd like to start over." Obadiah expressed.

Leaning over and kissing his cheek, Liesl smiled appreciatively "Thank you, Daddy."

"I think starting over is a good idea." Cloud admitted.

"Great. But just remember, you break my daughter's heart, I'll break your neck. And I'll make it look like an accident. Deal?" Obadiah warned.

"Deal." Cloud agreed with a crooked grin.

* * *

**COMING SOON Chapter 4: The Final Test**

**Thanks for your patience and continued reading. I greatly appreciate any feed back anyone has to give so please feel free to let me know what you think via review or private messaging. I'll do my best to have the next chapter posted faster this time. :)**


End file.
